The Keepers (Storyline)
The Keepers storyline is a outline of the planned story for Brawler, Prism, The Dark Witch, The Keepers, and the other characters of the storyline. Season 1 Prologue The story starts of two years after the Event with Nichlaus Keffer now known as a vigilante named Brawler, known for helping people against gangs like The Masks Family, or the Fanged Serpentine searching for hints at what happened to his family and friends and what exactly was the Event. He eventually met Moth for the first time since the Event, he then kept in contact with him as Moth wanted, in exchange for him helping Brawler fix up a old Chevrolet Camaro that Nick would use to travel where needed. Nick would meet Soul Breaker a super hero with magic abilities that was forming a alliance to defend the Earth against threats like a super villain named Hate, he offered Nick a spot which Nick declined saying he didn't work well with others. Nick then would hunt one of the heads of the Masks Family named Head Mask or Lucius Fry, as he heard that he knew what happened in the Keffer Incident as his father Waine Keffer was a business man that had partnered with James Ward to pioneer the Phantom Energy, he eventually had to go through Lucius's super powered allies known as Cannibal and Ultraviolet but made it to Lucius who told him he didn't quite known about how the Event came to pass but he heard rumors of a person named the Dark Witch that had supposedly killed Waine and his family. He then prepared to leave Locktown when he was attacked by the Emotions, the Masks Family's enforcers at the time and was nearly captured had Moth not arrived in his Phantom Jet and drove the Masks away. Nick after Moth fixed his car up travels across the North America Continent from Locktown heads to New York where he investigates a claim that a person there named Shell had met the Dark Witch, he and Shell investigate the Red Card a group of Asian drug cartels working out of Brooklyn but comes as they meet Chan Rice, the leader of the Red Card who knows about the Dark Witch but the meeting is ended abruptly when the room caves in like a earthquake but Nick finds a man in a dark trench coat with purple power powering his armor standing in the rubble with him and Nick is about to ask who he is when he raises his hand and blasts Nick back again with the same sonic power he used on the building. He finds himself flying through a wall and then sees the man grabbed Rice by the neck and use his power again breaking Rice's neck instantly. Nick then fought the man leading to a battle across town and was about to defeat him when Shell revealed he was working with the man and accidentally called the man Decimator and that he had contact with the Dark Witch, causing Decimator to threaten for him to shut up or he would implode his head. Shell then revealed his armored body under his clothes and used his to attack Brawler but Brawler defeated him by throwing him into a parked gas truck. Nick left Shell thinking him dead and returned to find Decimator by this time had escaped leaving a crate and Rice's body with cops arriving and Nick left back to head to Texas to inform Moth about Decimator and that he knew Dark Witch. He is on his way to meet up with Moth near the border separating the Empire of the Dead (Mexico) and the Lone Outlands (Texas) but is forced to stop in his hometown of Granite Falls where he finds the mercenary Freelance and his Guild of mercenary had become the de facto leaders of The town which had now become a modern day Tortuga, a town full of mercenaries, pirates, gangsters, and drunks. Nick is attacked by Drainer one of Freelance's lieutenants that absorbed the life of people and turn them into skeletons and started draining Nick's healing factor but Nick was saved by a local legend named the Burning Man, who fired a blast of fire knocking over Drainer and stopping him from getting enough life force to age Nick prematurely. Nick awakes to find the Burning Man helping him bandage his wounds and the Burning Man revealed himself to be called Blitz and that he knew that Brawler was Nichlaus Keffer and that he was once a friend before the Event, his name was Toni Lerman. Nick was glad to find Toni again and together they fought there way to Freelance and battled him but convinced him to make a truce with between them. Brawler and Blitz made it to the border but found out Esqueleto, a supposed undead drug lord, had crossed the border and captured Moth as he wanted to learn more about the Phantom Element. They travelled into the Empire of the Dead where they encountered different Mexican Drug Cartels and different super powered individuals like the Judge and others, finds out that his Father Waine and James had worked on the Phantom Element to produce the Phantom Jet and the Phantom Guardians, and finds Decimator with Esqueleto in the Slave Mines in The Capital of Empire with Moth being tortured to help power the Judgement Mech a giant robot that would help Esqueleto gain control of the Empire of the Dead and in turn give it over to Decimator. tbc Brawler left Blitz and Moth and went to New Shanghai where he found his Grandfather was there now going by the name Tonka as a vigilante and fighting a ninja criminal cartel named the Jitzu. tbc The Gathering Formation Of the Keepers The Wrinkle In Time Diablo -The Shadows Dark Tide Rising Final Battle against the Scavengers Season 2 The Rise Of M - The Presidential The Gabriel Revelations The Rumors Of Necrocraft The Death Of The Brawler The Hunt for the Nomad Sword Season 3 False Future Invasion Season 4 Forthcoming The Crown Crossover Takeover Category:The Keepers Stories